Dangers Of Love
by Immortal loves
Summary: After edward leaves bella she gets caught up in the mess of werewolves. She had figured she wouldn't have to deal with anymore mythical problems but they are just beginging for her. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

It has been exactly 3 months since Edward has left me and Sam Uley found me in the woods. This morning I went to Jacob's house. He had told me we were doing something exciting today. He never told me what it was. As I reached his house he had already did the honors of taking off a majority of his close leaving on only some shorts on.

"Swimming today?" I smiled softly to myself. I should have known we do it maybe three times every two weeks.

"Actually, I tried to call," He said hesitantly holding my bikini – which I had left over just in case- "We are going to a little get together."

When he mentioned trying to call I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Yep, two missed calls from him.

"Well, I don't know if I'm dressed for partying." My lame attempt to make a joke was obviously not working. "Alright, should we take my truck?"

That seemed to be funny to him because he burst out laughing. "I think I could walk faster than that."

I rolled my eyes. "So my truck has been sucking lately, but I'm sure little red can pull through."

He smiled as he heard the pet name of my car. I couldn't help but smile as well his smile made me feel sort of complete.

"So your not going there half naked are you?"

"No," He said chuckling. "I was about to put a shirt on, Geez bells I never realized how scared you were of men,"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just not used to seeing people go to get together's without their shirts on you know."

He got up and walked inside the house to his room and back quickly but he was still struggling to put it on. I couldn't help but laugh it reminded me so much of when we were little. He was never good at getting dressed on his own.

As we started to walk I noticed Jake seemed a little bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I said softly breaking the silence.

"I'm just a little bit worried about this," He said shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Why?"

"Well there's this group of guys I'm pretty sure they- No I'm sure they are gonna be there." He sighed softly.

"Are you getting bullied or something?" I asked getting somewhat upset. Jacob was like a brother to me. No one was going to hurt him on purpose and not get away with it. Even if I am just a small clumsy girl. My father could step in.

"No," He said simply. "They just.. well there's this guy. He's like the leader of this little 'gang' I guess you could say. He stares at me whenever we are around each other. It's weird and it freaks me out. It's like he's looking for something yet trying to tell me something."

"What makes you think he is going to be their?"  
>"Well it's at his house Bella." He said grinning softly which made me blush. "They are always around each other. The other two guys follow him like lost puppies."<p>

"Oh," I nodded softly. When we reached the place Jacob knocked on the door and a very tall man answered along with a woman next to him. She had scars over the side of her face. It made me wonder if it was safe to be at the reservation. Did she get attacked by a bear or something. I looked down so I was sure not to stay and I had noticed we had probably all been standing there for about 2 whole minutes. I looked up to see the man staring Jake down.

I cleared my throat and spoke up breaking the awkward silence. Then the man spoke up. "Why don't you to come in." He suggested.

As we went inside I realized that me, Jake and the woman where they _only _people actually wearing a shirt. There were two other boy sitting at the table eating. I noticed they had the same tattoo on their arms. They had shirt hair and where wearing cut off shorts.

"Go ahead make yourself comfortable." The woman said softly. "I'm Emily." She said simply and I bit my lip nodding.

"I'm um.. Bella." I said shyly. "Nice to meet you."

Me and Jacob sat down in chairs at the table across from the two boys. One of the boys leaned in towards us and smiled softly. "Bro, Why did you bring the chick. She's gonna ruin everything."

Jacob frowned lightly. "Why did I even bother to come.. You called and said I could bring anyone."

The boy leaned back and started talking a little bit louder. "Well we figured you would bring your dad not the girl."

"I'm can hear you." I frowned softly. "Jake if you want me to go.."

"No, Billy is coming too." And with that there was another knock on the door. The man who I figured was Sam disappeared and a couple of minutes later a group of people came in that I had noticed. Harry Clearwater his wife and their two kids. Embry and Quil where also there. After a while we pretty much had a full house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangers Of Love Chapter 2**

Honestly, I felt like an outcast here. Everyone here was Native American and I was the palest here. Obviously they didn't want me here. So they told someone who had been to this 'meeting' to take me out. Just my luck it was one of the guys me and Jake were sitting with at the table.

As we began to walk I noticed him taking a few glances at me every once in a while. Finally, I guess he decided to speak up because he cleared his throat and looked at me longer than the other times which made me look up at him. His hair was short he was really tall he made me feel as if I were a child that he was walking with. He was at least six feet tall compared to my 5'4". He had dark brown eyes as well as his dark hair. I noticed that he was shorter than Jacob.

"I'm Paul by the way." He started setting throwing me off guard. "I don't think we really got to introduce ourselves." He said looking at me. Something about the way he looked at me. It was as if he hasn't seen before he looked completely amazed. As if he had just seen an eclipse or something. The thought of that made me blush.

"Bella." I said softly looking down to hide my blush. I heard him chuckle softly. I looked up at find that he had walked closer to the water of the beach we were now on.

"Bella. Beautiful name." He grinned widely. "Doesn't that mean beautiful in Italian?"

I smirked softly realizing what was happening he was _trying_ to make me blush. "Well kind of."

"Kind of?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's related to it." I said nodding softly.

"Oh." He said simply then started looking at the waves.

"So what's up with the meeting? Why wasn't I able to stay and here what they had to say?" I asked looking up at him. I waited until I realized that he wasn't listening to me he. Well he was because he had glanced at me as I talked. He was ignoring me.

"Fine I'm pretty sure it was something stupid anyways." I said standing up slightly upset there was something that made me feel guilty about this but I ignored it and began to walk on my on near the forest.

It wasn't too long before I heard footsteps behind me.

"The stuff that they are hearing back their isn't stupid!" He began to yell. I couldn't believe that I was actually scared by him. All of the times that I have been yelled at.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know. Why are you so upset about this anyway?" I yelled back at him.

"Because that has something to do with my life. My life revolves around that! That _is_ my life!" I yelled.

I couldn't understand what he was talking about and their was only one way that I was going to find out. Before Paul could say anything to stop me I was already through the house and inside of the back yard of Sam Uley's house.

They were sitting around a fire looking calm the only person that was Billy Black Jacob's father. I guess he arrived on time. Jake and His friends that I had recognized where seeming a little confused. I listened in on the story until I felt arms wrap around me pulling me into the kitchen.

I shoved them away as we reached the kitchen to see the face of an angry Paul. He seemed to be shaking but I wasn't that scared.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered angrily.

"What did you hear?" He said trying to calm himself down.

"Something about the cold one's and what seemed to be.. Werewolves." I said confused. Billy was talking about how the cold one's with I understood as vampires had came to their village and how a man had turned into a werewolf or as I heard a shape shifters. Then I was cut off by Paul. I wanted to hear the rest of this story no matter how much it reminded me of the Cullen's and Edward. I noticed that Paul had stopped his shaking and was looking at me horrified.

**Paul POV:**

Was this really happening. It was alpha's orders that I was to take Bella out of hearing distance and she practically discovered what we are. I had realized that I had stopped shaking. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad I mean she was going to find out soon. I _Imprinted _on her. I already loved her. She was meant to be _mine_. I wasn't that sure of what to say. Was I supposed to tell her that what she heard was right. Was I supposed to tell her that I imprinted on her? Then the worst thing I could have imagined happened. There was Sam. In the door frame his face in a murderous frown which made my stomach turn.

"Hello Sam." I tried to play so I didn't look to afraid in front of Bella.

He just nodded softly and looked over at Bella. "Would you please step outside of the kitchen?"

She gave him a look as if she was about to argue with him but I gave her a pleading look. This girl was definitely brave she was willing to say no to the alpha. I smiled softly at that thought.

"What happened Paul?" He sighed as his gaze went over to the entrance to make sure that Bella wasn't near for my answer.

"I don't know. I just got lost in her.. And then we got in an argument.." I sighed.

"You imprinted didn't you." He said looking at me sympathetically. As I nodded he sighed. "Well I hope you can work things out."

"I do too." I said softly almost in a whisper.

**BPOV:**

As Sam told me told me to exit the room I thought about the story. Did they know about the Cullen's? Why would they not want me to here this story? Why did they tell a story like this? Where vampires coming? Then it came to me. Either these guys are wolves or Victoria was coming. I didn't know what else to do so I left I went straight home and ran up to my room almost in tears I began to pack up my things.

"Bells? Bella?" I heard Charlie's concerned voice coming up the stairs in a rush.

"Dad I really don't wanna talk about anything right now can you just please leave me alone for a little bit?" But it was already to late to hide the fact that I was leaving back to Florida to my mother for his own good. For mine. For everyone's. There standing in my bedroom door frame was Charlie his face went pale I saw a shield of tears cover his eyes.

"What are you doing Bella?" He voiced sounded like it was cracking. He looked as if his heart had just dropped what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to sound to rude but I had to figure out and excuse.

"I hate it here dad. I hate this house. I hate these Memories. I hate school I hate having to act like I enjoy Jacob's presence." I lied through my teeth acting upset. Then my own shield of tears let itself fall apart and tears ran down my cheeks. "I need to leave!"

I must have hurt charlie pretty badly because he wasn't even standing at the door anymore. I hear a door close from down the hall and figured that he didn't want me to see him cry. I was leaving him and everyone else. I was leaving Paul. The man the interested my heart in only one day. I felt like I was about to fall apart until a pair of hot arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Paul.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he turned me to him and I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair. A night of hugging led to more than I had that. I woke up to a sleeping naked Paul and gasped lightly. Quietly so he didn't hear. I got dressed and finished my packing. Then woke up Paul. I made sure that all of my packed things where hidden from him then he got dressed and left promising me that he would be back later. He said something about explaining things to me but I didn't want to here I got in my truck got to the airport and took the 10:30 flight to Florida.

As soon as the plane took off I got a call from a number that I haven't recognized before.

"Bella?" Said a weak velvet voice.

"Paul I can't really talk to you right now-"

"Then why don't you talk to Jacob? Or charlie or anyone else that you left behind depressed!" He yelled into the phone. I could here yelling in the background also.

"Paul calm down." It was Sam's voice but I guess it wasn't working because I got hung up on. I looked out the window and let my tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangers Of Love Chapter 3**

_**A/N: **_**Important!**_**Sorry that it took so long school is starting and things are coming at me quickly especially with volleyball season coming up. I try to update and write my stories as much as I can! Like I said you should be seeing more in the weekends but I need your help with which ones you want. I will choose by how many reviews I get. So speak up or wait! **_

**P.P.O.V(Paul): **

It has been three months since my imprint and the love of my life decided to get up and walk out of my life. I tried contacting her but it just wasn't working. I guess she got her phone off and got a new one. I hated this I hated what I had become. I was more of a hot head than ever. Every time I saw Charlie I would get pissed off and nearly phase in front of him. I couldn't stand the fact that she was probably still in contact with him somehow. He probably had her mothers number back in Florida where he said she would probably be. I was literally hurting inside. I felt like I was going suicidal.

Since she left Jacob has phased as well as his little friends. I had become less social and tried to avoid the pack. I had to admit it was really hard.

"Paul open the door damn it!" It was Jacob yelling. He was the new alpha. _Yeah talk about it being hard to avoid them. _I'm not so sure what had happened usually I would be nearly face to the floor trying to get to that door but I couldn't move. I didn't move from my bed that I was buried under the covers with.

"Paul I swear I will come in there." I sighed and sat up slowly making my way to the door.

"What black?" I said coldly.

"You better pull it together because you have patrol over at charlies tonight." he said glaring at me. "No one is taking your shifts anymore from this point on so get used to it too."

"What all of a sudden your busy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes me and Leah mostly." He said nodding carefully.

"What are you going out now?" I said. This actually made me smile softly it actually made me laugh. Hard.

"Something like that." He sighed. There was a look in his eyes that seemed really anxious.

"So where are you taking her?" I questioned.

"Somewhere far far away." He mumbled.

"Like where?" I asked curiously. I noticed that he shifted uncomfortably which only made my curiosity grow larger by the second.

**BPOV(Bella): **

It has been three months since I had last heard Paul's voice. He's deep velvet voice. Well his angry voice. The last things I had heard him say were yelled at me angrily.

I had pushed all of that away from me. I had to I couldn't handle the stress for much longer I would probably end up having to go to a therapist or something. I had called charlie and straightened things out with charlie. I told him the _truth_. Well not the whole truth I just told him I was having some boy problems and that I needed mom.

I had also called Jake and apologized for leaving him without a heads up.

I looked around my room the only things that were left was a T.V some drawers and my bed I had pretty much bought everything I think I would need. I was planning to live with charlie longer this time and I wasn't going to let Paul stop me.

So I had asked Jake and Leah to come help me get moved back to forks. I begged them not to let Paul know and thankfully they agreed.

Jacob and Leah arrived a few hours later and we grabbed something from Starbucks before heading back to forks.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Jacob had just left. Me and Leah were sitting in my finished room I had added a few new things to the place. I lied across my bed as Leah sat down on the edge. It was so silent so I decided to make a little bit of small talk.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked quietly.

"Not a lot.." She said shrugging. "Paul can't stop thinking about you. Emily found out she was pregnant. Me and Embry have been trying it.."

"By 'it' I hope your not talking about getting pregnant." I said looking at her in shock.

"Oh no! I meant dating!" She said looked at me with the same expression to why I would ask that.

"So Emily's pregnant." I repeated softly. "How are you taking that? How did Sam take that?"

"I took it fine Bella." She mumbled. "She's my cousin. And I also have to respect them both.." She paused. "Sam.. He phased. Didn't come back for a week. When he finally did Emily decided that she was going to give him the silent treatment." She said softly with us both ending it with a small laugh. I missed Emily. I never thought of her as the type to ignore a person.

"So are they keeping it?" I asked with a small smile.

"Not sure. Sam doesn't seem to want to talk about it. He never even _thinks_ about it." She said looking at her hands as if she had just did something she shouldn't have done.

"What do you mean he doesn't think about it? And what did you mean when you said that Paul always thinks about me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I guess I should tell you more since you know what we are.. and you being an imprintee and all. We can hear one an others thoughts while in wolf form-" She tried to say but I ended up cutting in.

"Imprintee?" I said completely confused.

"Well your Paul's soul mate Bella." She confessed which made me gaps.

"No I'm not! Don't even mention his name in this house anymore if your going to say such horrible things like that!" I said frowning.

"But, Bella it's true!" She said standing up.

"No it's not! Stop it!" I yelled covering my ears as if I was a child. I had left him for a reason. I didn't want him I don't to deal with a hothead wolf guy for the rest of my life. I wanted a human.

"Bella.." She sighed. "Your being ridiculous. I actually felt bad for the guy he was hurting inside! He said that he hated being a monster! He was showing emotion. Pain, depression and well he loved you Bella." she sighed.

"Please leave." I said from the first thought that came to my mind."

"You know what fine, if you want him to turn into some guy that lives like a widow." She said standing up and walking down the stairs.

I sighed feeling guilty and followed downstairs only to find her younger brother standing at the front door.

"Where's Leah, Seth?" I asked softly looking up at him. I was only '5,'4' you can't blame me for being ashamed of a younger guy being taller than me.

"She took off straight to her patrol. Why?" He questioned.

"We were talking and got into an argument I guess." I sighed.

"Oh. I'm not so good with those kinds of things if your planning on turning to me for advice." he said watching my expression.

"Actually, I could really use your help right now." Without saying anymore I had already grabbed his arm and started leading the way.

"Where does Paul live?"

"Wait your not bringing me here to watch you to make up and have a little love fest right?" He whined.

"No I'm taking you so that doesn't happen or anything close." I said with a determined smirk.

"Alright. But can I ask you something?" He said looking down at me.

"Uh, yeah what?" I asked.

"Why don't you like Paul?" He said looking in my eyes for an answer.

I turned my head to look forward as he began to lead the way.

"I- I don't hate him Seth." I paused for a minute trying to gather my thoughts to sound smarter. "Well, I like him but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Not with anymore creatures. Some how I seem to always do something wrong." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He said obviously full of confusion.

"They left me Seth. Didn't even want me.." I muttered and he rubbed my back.

"How do you think Paul felt." He said looking at me. Why did I feel like I had just went to the school counselor. No matter where I go I can't seem to really get away from the pack and everyone involved with them.

"Seth, You wouldn't understand." I said biting my lip the slightest bit.

"Oh so your that type of girl." He said grinning softly as we reached the door.

"What is that supposed to mean." I said through my teeth more coldly than I had meant to.

"The whole 'If he loves me he will go away'. You girls really expect a guy to show their love by stepping out of your life forever?" He said with a slight smirk.

Before, I opened my mouth to argue with him but the door had flew open and I was pulled into a tight embrace followed by sobs into my hair. I looked at Seth from over Paul's shoulder and he seemed as surprised as I was. I had never seen Paul cry and I don't think Seth has either.

"I'm sorry." He repeated letting go and looking at me.

"Paul.." I started to whisper.

"Don't leave me. Ever. Don't leave me ever again." He said with a slight frown.

"We really need to talk before-" This was going to be harder than I had planned Paul wouldn't. "Paul shut up!" I ended up yelling then quickly apologizing.

"I only came here to tell you that I don't want to be in a relationship with you." I mumbled noticing him begin to shake. "And I know about the whole 'imprinting' thing."

"Why the hell am I not good enough for you?" He yelled into my face.

"Paul calm down." Seth said. I noticed the fear in his voice and started to feel like I was shrinking.

"What do you want from me? Would it take me getting killed for you to come to your senses?" I had noticed that Seth had stepped closer trying to calm Paul.

The next thing I knew, Paul had rushed by me and into the forest.

"Well I guess we could stop by later." He sighed softly.

"No. I want to stay but someone has to be here to help me get through to Paul." I frowned walking into the house then sitting down on the couch. The place was pretty nice. It actually looked like no one had been in the living room. Ever.

Me and Seth across the room from each other in chairs facing each other for what seemed to be an hour before Paul came in. His pants that he was once wearing were ripped up into shorts.

"Wow your lucky Paul.." Seth said standing up.

"What?" Paul turned slightly towards Seth before slowly walking into his room.

"You have imprinted on a girl that is willing to put up with your shit and you want even try to change. Your lucky she hasn't left yet. She could get way better than you." Seth said before getting up and walking outside in a hurry.

"Seth wai-" I sighed softly then rushed into Paul's room angrily as soon as I got to him I noticed he had a smirk on his face. He wouldn't take me seriously and their was only one way he would..

So I took my chance I stiffened my hand and brought it quickly across his face he turned his head back to me and started shaking fiercely.

"Paul.." I said trying to understand what was going on. His could barely make out his shaking fists, his breathing began to quicken he looked at me with pure hate but their was something else.

Then it hit me. Werewolves we supposed to phase somehow right. I looked into his eyes mine wide with fear. What was going to happen? I couldn't move I just stood there frozen staring at him. Horrified.

_**A/N: Aw a cliff hanger huh? I **__**Could**__** post another this weekend but I want your reviews first. Remember new new reviews no new chapter! Speak up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Loves**

**Dangers Of Love **

**Chapter 4**

**Lets Begin: **

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening. The only things my body would allow me to do was blink and breath -which I had recently discovered I could do-. Right there, he was going to shred me to pieces. I closed my eyes and let whatever were to happen, happen.

"Get back!" Paul yelled out. Even though I didn't nothing was happening. I opened my eyes and looked myself over. No marks; no blood. Nothing. What?

I looked up and realized that Paul was gone. Walking around the house didn't help much I figured that he had just left. I walked outside stepping through the mud and my truck I sat their and sighed hiding my face in my hands until I heard someone open the door behind me and get in.

"Bells, What's wrong? Did Paul hurt you?" I moved my face away from my hands and leaned back into my seat sinking in a little.

"No. That's just it." I sighed looking up into Quil's eyes.

"Your upset that he didn't hurt you? You got some problems Bella." He said with a grin and a chuckle.

"No." I said with a slight smile that I could no longer hold off. "He just.. I came over to talk to him about 'us' and he got all upset then just left me their." I said biting my lip.

"As his imprint am I going to have to deal with him my whole life?" I sighed.

"Imprint?" He said bewildered there was a look that didn't seem to happy in his eyes.

"Yeah. He 'Imprinted' on me. I really don't like it though." I said looking down at my hands.

This was harder than you could imagine people calling you after you move away begging you to come back fighting your feelings for someone because you don't want to put up with their life..

I felt like I was a monster.

"I really hope you can get away from it Bella." He said no longer looking at me he was looking straight ahead now. "I'm sorry I have to go." He said before jumping out of the car and running away from me towards the woods. I looked back to where he was looking and saw Paul.

I didn't want to talk to him right now I started my car but I couldn't back out because he had ran out behind the truck. I sighed this wasn't going to be easy.

I simply stepped out of the car and began walking around him until I felt his warm arms embrace me.

"Paul.." I sighed trying to get out of his grip. "You have to stop this.. This whole 'Attachment' thing."

"Attachment? This isn't an attachment this is an imprint. Your my soul mate what don't you understand." He said frowning now. I could tell he was trying not to get to upset again.

"I just don't want to be involved in another world of monsters." I said feeling guilty. "I do care about you Paul. Really I do I just don't think I want it."

"You want me to suffer." He mumbled nodding in agreement with himself.

"What?" I said completely confused.

"Because of what _he_ did." He said looking away.

"No.." I said biting my lip so hard that it was now hurting.

"Then what? Because it seems like it."

"Don't bring him into this!" I yelled. "Why can't we just get along with out all of this..?" I said feeling the tears take over. I was emotionally exhausted I just wanted to hide. To get away from everything.

"Then maybe.. Things could change up a little. Just give me time." I finished.

"But Bella-"

"No Paul! Geez get over me please!" I yelled.

"Well if you want Victoria to get you.." He mumbled without finishing beginning to walk away.

"Victoria? What? Paul wait." I said walking after him.

"I picked up her scent after I.. Well back there." He said shifting uncomfortably. "I say you spent the night at Emily and Sam's place. While we try and find her."

There was no way I was going to turn down that offer. Lately, I had been going insane wondering when she was going to decide to take her chance. But what about Charlie? She had probably already past through and killed by now. She had probably really found my mother this time. Phil wouldn't be able to stop her they were probably laying on the floor dead right now rays of light hovering their bodies. No blood. The thought made my heart drop but I nodded helplessly.

"Okay." I said biting my lip to hold back a sob of what was once my life.

As we got into my truck Paul saw me staring out the window with my mouth opened. Which helped me to hold back my tears somehow.

"Bella, everything is fine. Okay. No one was hurt." He cooed patting my leg softly. A pat on the leg I figured he would embrace me in a hug until I stopped crying, stroke my hair and kiss me on the head. Maybe even hold my in his lap. No I got a pat on the leg. What an imprinter. Oh but wait this was how he felt wasn't it. I moved across the seat and wrapped my arms around his warm body sobbing into his side.

"How do you know?" I finally spoke out.

"Charlie was with Harry and Billy this morning." He said. I took notice in the fact that he didn't even move. At all. He didn't even wrap his arm around me and drive with just one. Both of his hands were on the wheel and he was staring straight at the road. That was when I realized I wasn't crying because I was scared I was crying because I felt like he didn't care.

The ride to their house was slow the guys were all there all shirtless. Standing around talking and snacking. As Paul and I got into the house it got quiet there was a moment of awkward silence as we stood in front of each other.

"Bella!" Emily said as she ran up hugging me she gave Sam a look and they all left leaving Seth and Leah with us.

"You two aren't going?" I asked letting go of Emily as we walking into the living room.

"Well Emily talked me into us doing a girls night." Leah said. Her voice seemed upset about this but her eyes were curious.

"And Seth is supposed to be apart of this 'girls night thing'?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm staying to watch over you ladies. You know for protection." He bragged flexing his right arm with a cocky grin.

"Young but not the weakest." I laughed sitting down.

Emily quickly grabbed my hand pulling me up with a wide smile. "Oh no you don't we are upstairs Seth is downstairs."

As we got upstairs we went into her and Sam's room and sat down making small talk.

"So what is it?" I ended up saying starting an awkward silence.

"What is what?" Leah said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. The baby." Emily said with a small smile. "We aren't sure yet. Sam's hoping that it's a boy so he can teach him the 'werewolf ways'." She said in a giggle.

"Wolf ways huh.." I mumbled.

"Bella's having some boy problems." Leah said smiling softly at me. "You seem to have a perfect life Emily why don't you help her." Leah's tone soon turned into heavy sarcasm. She was getting upset I could tell she got up and walked into the hallway.

"Leah!" I sighed standing up.

"No Bella I think I got this one." Emily said calmly standing up and walking after her.

**EPOV(Emily):**

"Leah.. Why do we do this all of the are cousins!" I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be stressing out but boy was I. Being an alpha's girlfriend wasn't all that easy standing up cooking for the guys made my back hurt. Worrying about Sam stressed me out then I get stressed about the baby too.

"I don't know I guess im still jealous." She said frowning slightly. She wasn't looking at me she was looking out of the window which made me upset with the crazy hormones and all.

"Jealous of what?" I said rubbing my stomach to sooth the kicks the baby gave me. That usually would calm me down. I liked to think of it as trying to communicate.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that your having a baby with such a wonderful guy. That everyone in the pack loves you. Your beautiful even with that mark across your face." She said she still wasn't looking at me.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed without humor. "I'm the distraction of the pack."

"Other than Bella." She said looking toward me now.

"Yeah other than Bella." I agreed unthinkingly I turn around only to find the large eyes of Bella staring at us crushed.

"Your right.." She mumbled and with that she was down the stairs.

**BPOV:**

I never knew that they thought of me as that. A distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangers Of Love Chapter 5**

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded lately I haven't had time with school and sport and all with every story but I'm trying.**_

**LPOV(Leah):**

Emily and I ran downstairs after Bella but stopped in our tracks when the door slammed in our faces. _Shit_. Jacob and Paul were going to kill us.

Paul because.. Well she is his imprint. He would hate to have to watch her die and Jacob because as much as he hates to admit it we all know that he still has his childhood crush on Bella.

"What are we going to do?" I panicked, which even surprised me.

"Seth is out there don't worry about it." She soothed.

"Your right." I nodded.

**SPOV (Seth): **

I wandering around outside when a sound caught my attention. An angry Bella slamming the door I ran over to her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at her.

"Seth it doesn't even matter." She sighed.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Just let me go. Let Victoria come and get me." She begged.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because.. Nothing's right." She answered sadly.

I brought her into a hug and stroked her hair softly. "Bella you wouldn't want that. Good things will come out of your problem soon."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." I said honestly sighing. "Why do you hate us so much Bella?" I continued.

"What?" She asked, but I didn't answer. "I don't hate you guys Seth." She sighed.

"How do you expect me to believe that? You refuse to let us keep you safe. You try to stay away from us. I can tell.." I admitted.

"Not true."

"So true." I argued.

"I just don't like Paul right now." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he's.. He's not what a like."

"And what do you like? Vampires?" I said becoming slightly upset. Which honestly shocked me.

"No! He's not human!" She spat.

"Neither was _he._ He was far from human, you and I both know very well that he was."

"I know he wasn't, that's why I'm done with this kind of stuff!" She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm done with supernatural things and dead things telling me that I'm not good enough for them! I'm done with it!"

"We are very much alive." I stated more to myself. "We are human too." I added.

"More like super-humans." She said rolling her eyes. I noticed a tear spill over as she did but she quickly wiped it away. "I don't need anyone looking down on me." She finished.

"We don't look down on you." I sighed. What is up with her and her mind?

"You don't."

"Your probably right." I gave up. I never thought about her feeling like this.

"I just wish I could get away.."

"Didn't you do that already?"

"Yes but.. Maybe not as long." She said looking up at me with a look.

"What?" I said giving her a look back.

"Why don't we run away together?" She suggested.

"Isn't something you do with someone that you love? Like Paul?" I suggested back.

"Well no. Friends run off together all of the time."

"Look Bella don't get me wrong if I could run away with a pretty older girl I would." I smiled. "But there are boundaries guys have."

"What do you mean boundaries? Like 'Guy Code?" She asked in shock. "Men are just soo..Ugh!"  
>"Hey isn't my call." I said grinning wide.<p>

"Whatever.."

"But you should really ask Paul. Maybe you guys could work things out." I said hopeful. Hearing his thoughts these days were starting to get annoying..

"I will think about it."

"No. You _will _do it for your friend there werewolf. That is very alive and still has feelings." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. Where are they?"

As if on cue the 'La Push pack' showed up side by side Paul grinning as if he had heard the whole conversation and Jacob frowning as he had just heard the worst news of his life.

"Hey guys." Bella said awkwardly.

"So where are we going?" Paul asked gladly.

"Oh no if your going somewhere with him then I'm coming too. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't lose it or anything." Jake stepped in.

"Lose what?" Paul growled now.

"Your anger. Calm down anger management." Jake teased.

"Shut up black." Paul brushed off.

"I don't know maybe a road trip or something? I need to get away from here anyways and Jake if I take you I don't want to deal with the constant fighting of the two of you." Bella said looking back and forth and both of them.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"Well then it's set." She said finishing the conversation.

"When are you guys gonna leave?"

"They will probably need to leave soon considering that we picked up Victoria's scent extremely close to the Swan house. We already packed you and Charlie's stuff." Sam said.

"So he knows?" Bella asked confused.

"About the secret? No."

**BPOV: **

Sam said that Victoria's scent got really close to me and my fathers home. That scared me so much. I wasn't safe here. In forks She wouldn't care about the treaty she would breaking anything to get past me.

Now I was sitting in my truck next to Jacob at the gas station. Paul was driving and was kind enough to pay and pump the gas. Maybe he _is_ a good imprinter.

"So you and Paul huh?" Jacob mumbled as if Paul would here through the outside of the closed truck.

"My imprinter? Yes Paul is." I said calmly.

"He's really lucky." He continued.

"Lucky how?" I asked.

"Your beautiful, kind just so.. different from most girls. I wish I imprinted on you.." He whispered.

**_A/N: So Sorry That I Took So Long! Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangers Of Love **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: God guys I miss writing. I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time. I am going to try and write more when I have the chance to. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I blushed deeply looking up at Jacob and bit my lip softly somewhere I felt bad. I felt like I wanted my best friend to be the one that imprinted on me but there is nothing I can do but accept all that happened lately.

I heard the door open and Paul get in leaving me and Jacob both dropping our eyes from each other but I guess that it was too late because Paul seemed to notice and frowned softly.

"Woah, did I miss out on something here?" He raised an eyebrow pulling out of the gas station.

"Nothing. We just both agreed that we are tired and want to spend the night at a hotel Is all." I lied looking right into his eyes. He just nodded softly.

"Alright. Well I'm not tired yet. Maybe we can drive a little farther you to sleep." He said staring at the road.

"No Paul. You need the rest too." I said looking at him. He gave in after a while and we pulled up to the hotel. Where I paid for a room a two bed room.

"I guess that two of us are going to have to sleep with each other. All they had was a two bed room." I said walking to the room with him.

"I will sleep with you Bella." Jacob said teasingly but Paul took it seriously.

"No you won't." He said opening the door.

It wasn't as long as I night that I thought that it would be Jacob fell asleep as soon as he lied down so it was just me and Paul.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go shower." I said grabbing my clothes. He just nodded pulling off his shirt and winking. _What the hell?_ I walked into the bathroom undressing myself and getting into the shower after a few minutes I heard the door open. "Paul?"

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get. Out!" I said through my teeth. I thought we were starting to get over our problems.

"Oh come on I know you miss this body of mine." He was smirking at me through the glass. Wait if I can see him then he can see me too. I blushed deeply covering myself up. "Oh don't cover up baby."

"Jacob! Jacob!" I called out without thinking he came running in looking alarmed and then stopping when he saw me Paul didn't like that was he was looking and growled.

"Well... Whats going on here?" Jacob asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"He walked in on me! He was trying to get in with me get him out." I said so frustrated it almost brought me to tears. I was imprinted on by a psychopath.

Jacob nodded and was about to start with Paul but he left the bathroom himself. Jacob sighed and handed me a towel which I wrapped myself in before walking to him and hugging him hiding my face into his bare chest.

"I'm sorry about him Bella. I really am." He said stroking my hair softly.

"I'm gonna change into my clothes. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight instead?"

"No Problem." He said before exiting the bathroom. I got dressed before walking into into the room and crawling in next to Jacob. Part of me was scared about it I didn't know how Paul would react. I looked over at the other bed and he was just looking over at us as if he didn't trust us laying down beside each other which somewhat made me upset.

I woke up in the morning and sat up rubbing my eyes before I realized that the boys weren't here. I felt bad that the first thought that came to mind was if Paul took Jacob out to hurt him. Then I looked at my phone and Jacob had sent me a text saying that they couldn't wait much longer for breakfast and I laughed lightly. Its a good thing that I'm not that hungry anyways.

Then I thought about everyone at home they probably all thought that I was still mad at Leah and Emily. I guess I shouldn't have reacted like that. I picked up my phone for a moment looking at it in my hand then I called Emily.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit curious.

"Emily.. I'm sorry." I said softly putting my hand over half of my face I was sure that she could still understand me though.

"No I'm sorry. Me and Leah both are. Things aren't the same anymore." She said sighing.

"How are they not the same we haven't been gone for that long." I said raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have to members of that pack for one thing.. We are probably going to be less likely to finish the red headed girl." I felt bad again. I wanted to tell the boys to go back but they were both stubborn. "Plus your not here. We never got to finish our girls night." She said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"We will be home sooner or later.. Hopefully sooner. Oh before I forget tell Charlie that I said hi and I miss him."

"Alright. I will. How are things going for you Paul and Jacob?" She asked and I sighed hinting her.

"We had a little problem last night.. While I was showering." I said which made her gasp.

"He didn't push you to do anything did he?" She asked worried now.

"No, No. Jacob was here to the rescue. I'm glad that he came here with us." I said honestly but looked up when I heard the door opening. "I will call you later, Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Paul asked looking at me.

"Jacob I think that we should go back." I said softly ignoring Paul. Did he expect me to talk to him?

"Why do you want to go back?" He asked confused.

"They need you Jake." I said biting my lip softly I jumped when I heard Paul throw something. A decoration for the room.

"Paul.." Jacob said looking at him.

"Lets just get packed. I don't care anymore we can feed her to the red head." Honestly I didn't see any sign of a joke in his eyes he looked like he was going to murder someone. I bit my lip softly and figured that I should try and calm him now. I tried walking over to him and rest my hand on his shoulder but her shoved it away. "Stop with the bullshit. I'm not good enough for you. No one seems to be lets just finish this off. Here if I have to."

I was sure that I looked horrified because Jacob did too. "Paul. Your just upset. Lets not do anything crazy here."

"No Bella." He said angrily through his teeth. "I'm not upset I'm am furious."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Cliff hanger Yep.. I Know. I hope that you guys still read and review I hope you liked this chapter check out my new Paul And Bella story and tell me what you think of that one as well.**


End file.
